cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Net
Net General Net is the god of the Nether. He originally created mobs but was banished for creating hostile mobs. He is now a god of madness. Lore Net created the first passive mobs, but eventually created the slime, which could hurt other mobs. This angered his siblings who banished it into the underground, which infuriated Net. He went mad and created more aggressive hunting mobs like the spider and zombie. Roki and Terrae, his siblings, banished him to the Nether and made it so all of his creations (except the Creeper) would burn at day. Now his mad voice whispers into the ears of mankind, corrupting them to his way The Lost Faith Level 1 – Slight Psychosis *'Abandoning Reason:' As logic leaves your mind you decide that you would be better off living in a hole than in anything you could build. Find a cave, and live in it. Put your workbench, storage chest and furnace there. You may not alter the cave in any way except for adding torches. *'Chicken Saviour:' You may never harm a chicken. And if you see one wandering into danger you must do everything you can to save it or push it out of harm’s way. Level 2 – Completely Psychotic *'Needs more fire:' You and nature don’t really agree anymore. Burn down anything flammable in view from your cave. Laugh manically as you flee the destruction. *'I'm Coming Master:' Build an obsidian portal so you can get to the nether! Dance upon arrival. *'Fortress of DOOM:' After arriving in the nether using only the material listed for Net. Build yourself a fortress worthy of only the most truly deranged mind. *'I hate you, tree:' Plant a single tree in the nether that you can grow for creating tools. Avoid the tree as much as possible. If you do have to cut it down insult the tree loudly in garbled incoherent speech. Level 3 – Transcended Reality *'Return to the surface:' You have been to the nether and hung out with Net. You had tea and biscuits with him and everything. You must return to the surface world and spread the word of your faith…. by burning things. Burn everything. Everywhere. Every time you fully burn a forest down build a shrine to Net so the cows know you were there. *'Waste, not the flesh:' Your fascination and connection with Net is growing. You may no longer harm mobs that can harm you. You instead must flee and find a way around them. Level 4 – Total Insanity *'Obsessive tendencies': Obtain one of every tool, weapon and piece of armour available legitimately in the game (enchantments and dyed armour don't count). The world is ending soon and you need to be prepared. *'Ready the Invasion: '''Prepare for The Second Coming! Craft enough Gold Swords to arm an entire army of Zombie Pigmen, and craft Fire Charges to ensure you have an adequate arsenal of fire-starting tools. * '''Doomsday:' Open as many Nether Portals as possible in as many biomes as you can! The more portals you have, the weaker the barrier between the worlds will become! (This will also create a labyrinth-like network of nether portals that will ensure the sane-of-mind will learn true insanity, should they attempt to enter your master's realm.)Category:Major Gods Category:ArchebuS Creation Category:Other Gods